


Nothing Good Comes from True American

by orphan_account



Category: New Girl
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, First Kiss, episode: cooler, have what you will with it, just like a different way of their first kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-16
Updated: 2014-01-16
Packaged: 2018-01-08 21:43:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1137720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Nick and Jess end up pressed against a wall during True American,</p>
<p>or</p>
<p>The one where their first kiss goes a little differently.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing Good Comes from True American

**Author's Note:**

> Ah first published New Girl fic. Exciting no?

He knew this game of True American wouldn’t end well. 

He knew the moment he started flirting with Holly, it wouldn’t end well. He thought that it would somehow help him not think of Jess every moment he saw her. Especially he’s brushing his teeth and she’s showering and she comes out in that infernal pink robe that is much to short. All he can think about is slowly untying that robe, hoisting her up onto the sink, kissing her slowly and softly, like they have all the time in the world and since _when_ did he think this way about a girl? But then she looks at him for a second too long and he realizes he’s no longer brushing his teeth and just looking at her and this is only a little bit _very_ embarrassing.

And she is, telling him to kiss her and she’s wearing some lacy bra that makes his pants slightly (very) uncomfortable and it seems perfect, that she’s in front of himasking, _asking_ to kiss him. But they’re both drunk and her super hot boyfriend is on the other side of the door and _he just can’t_. So he tells her and the smile tugs at her lips.

“Not like this?” she asks slowly, like each word takes her effort and she has to think about them.

“I just—“ He can’t form words now, great. He doesn’t want to lie to her, he can’t lie to her but he can’t tell her either. Nick hates feelings. They always end up hurting in the end.

But because Jess is standing there in a bra and a tutu, he can’t help himself. He’s never had much self control anyways.

Before he knows it, Jess is pressed against the wall and his tongue is in her mouth. She's moaning against him, taking his lower lip and nipping a bit and he swears he feels like they just broke the rules of the universe with this kiss. His heart is beating a little faster than normal and he’s positive she can feel it because of the way her chest is pressed against his and there goes his trail of thought. Her hands tug at the hair at the back of his neck as he moves his lips to her neck, surely creating a mark. She arches her neck and her eyes are closed and it’s the most beautiful he’s ever seen her. Her legs are wrapping around his hips, her skirt riding up as his pants get even tighter. He feels her hands on his coat, untying it and working on the buttons.

“Jess? Nick? Are you in there?” Sam’s voice wafts through the door and her legs immediately untangle from his hips and she pushes away from him, tucking her hair behind her ear. Her chest is heaving and he can’t believe this is happening. He just made out with his roommate while her boyfriend is in the other room. Jess looks like she’s about to cry and he can’t even handle this.

“Jess, I am so sorry,” he says, taking a step towards her.

“Nick, I can’t—“ She takes a step back and is looking at him like she’s just made the biggest mistake of her life.

“Jess, I’m coming in,” Sam says when they don't respond to him and they hear the door slide open. Nick frantically ties his coat back on and tries to flatten his hair as Jess does the same. Sam walks in as they begin to look mildly presentable.

“Hey, Sam,” she squeaks. Nick looks at his shoes, avoiding everyone in the room.

“Wow, you look flustered,” Sam says, frowning.

“Yeah, we were just fighting a bit,” she lies. “Miller didn’t want to kiss me.”

“Now that’s the most ridiculous thing I’ve ever heard. Who wouldn’t want to kiss you?”

“Yeah, right? I guess I’m pretty crazy,” Nick says, looking at Jess straight in the eyes.

“Well, I’m pretty beat. I’m going to hit the sack, okay?” Sam says, looking at Jess. “Join me?”

“Yeah, I’ll be there in a sec,” she says, avoiding his gaze. He nods, then kisses her quickly before going into her room and shutting the door.

 “Jess, I—“

“Nick, Sam is in my room. Sam, my boyfriend, who I just ch—“ she can’t finish the sentence. “When I found out Spencer did what he did, I was heartbroken. You saw me. And I—I did that to Sam.”

“It was just a kiss, Jess.”

“No but it wasn’t, was it?” she says. He knows it wasn’t.

“I’m going to go to bed,” he says to her, turning into his room.

“Nick,” she says, “we have to talk about this.”

“Do we? It was just a kiss.” With that, he walks into his room, leaving her behind in the hallway. 


End file.
